Terrible People
by thelast.thingido
Summary: We're bad for each other, and only for each other. Really villains, really murderers, really terrible people. Regina/Ruby. One Shot.


AN: This is an old fic that I posted on tumblr a few years ago. It makes me remember a time when I was actually good at smutty one shots lol..this takes place vaguely around season 2

* * *

"Drink?" She offers, walking towards the chair I sit in, her hips with an extra sway, and my eyes keep on the glass of champagne held loosely between her fingers. The hold is light, and even half full, the sparkling yellow liquid sloshes and almost spills on the carpet of her bedroom.

 _She's really a terrible person._

"A little elaborate for my taste." I say, not only talking about her expensive taste in alcohol, but also her taste in dramatics. My arms flex against the back of the wooden chair that she's placed me in, testing the binds of my wrist once more, trying for discretion, but her eyes catch on it and then she's smirking. Regina steps towards me, right in front of me now, my eyes catching on her red heels.

"Animals are attracted to the color." Her voice is dark and taunting, one foot rising to trace along my bare calf, dragging against the skin for a moment until I pull against my binds again. This time, livid and obvious, the chair jerking violently along the floor. She secured me with magic though, because she's angry at me, and the red in her eyes really is an attractive color.

Then she's shushing me like a siren, sliding herself on my lap like a snake, skin on skin like sin. I groan, even though I shouldn't, but she's wet and I haven't even touched her. Though the same could be said for me, and by the look on her face, I can tell she's thinking the same thing.

She holds the glass of champagne to her lips.

 _And she'll trick you, and she'll make you think that she's reforming, or that she wants to be better._

"You should have something better in your mouth, than cheap beer and easy blondes." Her eyes flash when she finally takes a small sip. I smirk knowingly, and she crashes her mouth against mine, smearing lipstick as I taste the liquor on her tongue, and it makes me light headed. The kiss has staying power, going on until all that is left is the taste of her, and I'm squirming, pulling at my binds again for different reasons. Only wanting to grab her thighs and pull her against me, as she rocks gently with the kiss, back arched and breasts barely brushing against mine.

She likes to tease me, calls it 'training', and I love it, but I hate her.

So sometimes I make her angry. Just for fun.

When our lips part, and our heavy breathing settles, she starts to take another sip of her drink.

"I think I prefer beer." Her eyes flash, as she pauses with the glass to her lips, and a smirk on mine. She downs the drink, in three large gulps, and my mind drifts to thoughts of her neck as it moves and tenses to her actions. Then the empty glass gets tossed over her shoulder and the soft thump is heard as it lands on the carpet. Regina blinks hard a few times, eyes a bit more glossy than before, and while she's clearing her head, mine dips down and towards her, nuzzling at her neck, and reliving in how amazing she smells as if it's a new revelation. It must be magic—that must be how she always smells so amazing. Some kind of wolf pheromone, she would tell me if I ever did ask. She likes to remind me that I'm just a dog, and I like to prove it when I fuck her through the mattress.

A growl rips its way out of my lungs when she grips the hair on the top of my head firmly, pulling me away from her neck.

 _But she's bad with me._

"Bad girl."

Her hands move over the tensed muscles of my shoulders, down my chest.

"You want me good?"

Her light touch turns to sharp nails that narrowly miss my nipples as it rakes over the swell of my breasts.

"I want you."

It sounds more like an accusation than a confession, so I feel more offense than surprise. "And you…" Soft and warm hands cup my breasts, thumbs teasing gently at their stiffened peaks. "Want to fuck easy blondes."

My correction of her statement, the one that changed her accusation of sex to the truth of a simple kiss she happened to have seen, loses its focus when her lips go on my neck, so I simply groan and toss my head back to give her more focus. Her hips push into me more, feeling her dripping against my lower stomach, because she gets so turned on when she's in control, and I come the fastest when I'm in control, so we fight about that a lot.

"It was just a kiss—" She bites my neck, causing me to suck in a sharp breath. "Untie me and I'll show you what fucking looks like."

Regina pulls away, completely away, standing back up and my mouth waters at the sight and I ache at the loss. Even in the soft light of the room, I see her flushed skin and eyes blackened by lust. And the smell. She brings out the worst in me.

 _I'm bad with her._

With a flick of her wrist has magic moving my chair, turning it around and facing her bed. Slowly she walks around to face me once more, her thumb wiping some smeared lipstick off of her bottom lip, and I lick mine in response to the sight.

"Or…" Finally speaking with a glint in her eyes that's all blood lust and revenge, bending at her waist so that her face is close to mine. She grabs my cheeks, gripping my jaw firmly. "I leave you tied up all night, and I fuck myself in front of you, then leave."

She would too. The control turns her on.

"I was drunk." I whisper, and she rolls her eyes and scoffs in disgust, releasing my face none too gently.

"You're always drunk."

My brain mulls over her words for a moment, thinking she might have a point, but that might just be the fifth of whiskey I had before I came over tonight.

"So are you. Funny how things work like that, isn't it?"

Her eyes narrow at me, considering me and my level of sincerity, and her level of caring lasts for a few moments before her mask and smirk are firmly back in place.

"That doesn't sound like an apology to me."

I grind my teeth.

"I'm going to fuck you.

An eyebrow arches at me.

"And you're going to beg me for more,

I jerk against my binds again.

"On your hands and knees, biting your expensive fucking pillows,

She turns away from me and moves to the edge of her bed.

"Crying out my name."

Regina crawls on the bed, _crawls_ on her hands and knees, back facing me—taunting me.

"Like this?" She asked over her shoulder, stopping to look behind her and meet eyes with me. "Is this how you think you're going to fuck me?"

They say love is the most powerful magic, but I'm hoping and praying at the moment that it's lust, because I'm focusing it all on trying to break through these ties.

"Untie me."

She turns quick, flipping on her back and leaning on her elbows, watching me closely.

"I still have the strap-on I used on you last week. You could use it on me."

"Let me go."

Regina ignores me, like it's the only thing she knows how to do.

"I saw how much you were drooling over it, but that could have been because I was shoving it down your throat at the time."

I'm physically shaking when she spreads her legs, wide and lurid, one hand moving to gently run a few fingers along the slick skin of her folds.

"You were begging for me that night." She spreads herself open for me, and my eyes flutter. "Like a little _bitch_." My eyes turn gold for a moment. She needs to be careful, because she knows she can only push me so far. I only have so much control.

"Oh my," She whispers, "Someone doesn't like that word."

"I'm sorry." I growl, and she pauses, not expecting that.

"For what?"

"For all the bruises I'm going to leave on you tonight."

She keeps my challenging look for a moment, but even she knows. She can only push me so far.

"What about easy blondes?"

"You're easier."

She doesn't like my answer, but it's all I'm giving her right now. Maybe all I'll ever give her, because we both know it's all she deserves, and I think this is all I deserve, so I'll keep making out with people she hates and she'll keep calling me a dog and we'll keep sleeping together and waking up together and pretend like nothing ever happened. Together.

 _We're bad for each other, and only for each other. Really villains, really murderers, really terrible people._

A flick of her wrist, and my ties are loosened. Even quicker than that though, I'm out of the chair and pouncing on the bed, landing over her and kissing her roughly as I slide two fingers inside her. I don't waste time now. Her body practically pulls my fingers deeper inside her, drowning them and her low moan at the action has my eyes rolling into the back of my head. She's a fan of the dramatics, arching her back and pushing her hips against every thrust of my hand, whimpering and groaning every time I curve my knuckles. She knows I love it, but I hate her.

I relish in the show for a bit, sucking and biting at her neck, leaving marks and bruises, peppered along her skin. Good thing for her it's turtleneck weather. My thumb slides lazily against her wet and swollen clit, causing her hips to jerk slightly each time. Soon enough though, nails dig into my shoulder blades, indicating that the time for shows and teasing is over.

My arm moves twice as fast, thrusting into her without preamble or warning, wrist twisting and her whole body tenses. She needs it harder, rough and fast, because the first time I was treating her like she was made of glass and it earned me a swift smack across my face. I can't break her, because she's already broken. Regina told me that, and I never believed it, but I never forgot it. With an arm that never slows, I move my body down hers, teeth catching on her nipples briefly and I can feel her thighs shaking against my ribs, her breathing is tight and heavy as she grabs at the sheets under her.

By the time my mouth even makes it between her legs, she's already coming, and when my lips wrap around her clit to suck at her eagerly, it only helps to prolong it. Body tensed and shaking, always so dramatic, but it's not fake this time. I do this to her, and I love it, but I hate her.

Once the afterglow settles, her nails are raking gently through my hair, my slightly sore hand wraps around her hips as I use her thigh for a pillow, reveling in the comforting act she's giving me.

"Good girl." She murmurs, and I nip at the soft skin my cheek is resting on, and then I smile at her jerking reaction.

"Come up here," I look at her and see her lightly pat the top of her chest in beckoning. "And get your treat."

My smile goes wider, and so does hers.

 _We want to be better, but deep down we know better._

* * *

end


End file.
